The Plan
by Jinxing The World
Summary: Kristoff returns from a long day training with palace guards for his new Princely duties and Anna is ready for him with massages and dinner. Kristoff is unknowing of Anna's ulterior motives until she announces that she wants a baby. Oneshot. Lemon. Kristoff x Anna.


This is a very very belated Birthday gift for one of my amazing tumblr followers minnothebunny. Warning this story contains a lemon/sex scene. 18+ Only (or proceed at your own risk, however it is not my fault if you are fifteen and your parents catch you reading smut).

* * *

><p>Anna massaged Kristoff's back as he sat down on the edge of their bed, it had been three months since the wedding and Kristoff, acclimating to his new princely duties surprisingly well had just bathed after returning to their rooms from mandatory sword training with the castle's head guard. He was doing quite well with such matters and in fact the only thing he was having trouble with was his meetings with the palace tutors. Anna had always hated them as a child, and she had taken to teaching Kristoff about the inner workings of the country herself. She was much better at such things than everyone gave her credit for, and Kristoff was much better at learning them than he gave himself credit for.<p>

Kristoff hummed in pleasure as Anna worked the knots out of his muscles with her fingers, she knew what he needed, knowing that his shoulders were always the most pained when he returned from working or practicing. She had already undone his shirt and was sitting behind him, working away at muscles until she felt the tension leave his body. "So, I was thinking we could take dinner in our bedroom tonight." Anna said softly as she kissed his back, still rubbing away at his aches and pains, wanting them to leave him completely. "You don't seem in the mood to dress up, and Elsa is eating in her office tonight anyway. She has a ridiculous amount of tax and export reports to look over, poor thing." Anna cringed a little at the thought, glad to be the younger sister, her only royal duty was to help plan parties and oversee daily castle running, such as menus and decor. She felt guilty having the easy job, soon enough Kristoff would be assigned his own work to do. He knew it, and she knew it, but neither brought it up. They were a family and they shared their work equally, even if their work was running an entire country.

"That sounds good Anna." He said stretching out when her fingers left his skin, and she, dressed in a simple floor length green gown, walked out of the door. She was off to make arrangements with one of the members of the palace staff to bring them their meal and then leave them alone for the rest of the night. Anna didn't want any interruptions, she had plans for tonight, and those plans required for her to be alone with her husband.

Kristoff lay back on the bed and kicked off his boots, taking in the feeling of cool sheets on his soft skin. Usually summer in Arendelle was quite temperate, but for some reason the past few days had been relentlessly hot. Their bedroom was always cool though. Being in one of the higher towers it was in the perfect location to catch the breeze off the fjord. It was days like this that he wished he were back in his home in the mountains, he would give anything to stand beneath the cool stream of a water fall, enduring its powerful rush, allowing it to cool his skin. He sighed and supposed that for now he would just have to survive with cool sheets and a breeze, they would be going up to his cabin soon. In fact they had made plans to go over the weekend, however he wasn't sure that he could wait that long. He needed to be free of the hot confines of the castle and the city below. He needed the simplicity of the mountain.

When Anna returned she did so with a few of the palace's serving staff. Anna herself was carrying a glass of cold lemonade and a frosted mug of beer. She always felt the need to help the staff, and they knowing her clumsiness full well, had protested against her carrying anything glass. Nevertheless they couldn't exactly tell the Princess of Arendelle no, that was a job they left up to Kristoff or Elsa, so they let her do as she wished, and Anna wanted to carry the drinks. Personally Anna wasn't a fan of beer, much preferring a glass of lemonade or juice or cold tea, but Kristoff enjoyed it after a long hot day and she could understand why. If it relaxed him, it was all for the better. She liked it best when he was happy. She loved seeing him smile and in general she loved him. Their wedding had been the stuff of dreams in her eyes, even though it may have not been flawless, it was theirs and therefore it was perfect.

She put the drinks on the small two seat table located on the window facing side of the room. Their bedroom was vast, not only the single chamber in which they currently sat, but as a whole. For the sake of propriety they both had separate bedrooms which each had separate bathrooms. The rooms were sectioned off by walls and doors and society expected them to return to their respective chambers at the end of the night. However they never did so leaving Anna's room, the princess suite in which she was raised, vastly unused. She preferred to be in Kristoff's room with him, she knew that being there with him made him feel more as if he were at home. When they took their wedding vows they had agreed that when they were together they would always be home, however Anna knew that Kristoff missed the simple life of the mountains and as such she always did what she could to make him feel comfortable.

The servants entered the room, set up their meal, and left as quickly as they had arrived. The Princess and the Prince wished to be alone that night and they would obey. No one would enter that chamber until the royal couple left, not even for an emergency. Of this Anna had been rather insistent, of course in her kind way, but never the less she was firm. It was not up to the palace staff to guess what the Princess had planned, but a few giggling maids had a few ideas. Surprisingly they had more of a clue as to what was going on than Kristoff himself.

"Come over and eat with me." Anna called softly as she sat down at the table.

Unsurprisingly a very tired and hungry Kristoff did not need to be told twice. After making some acknowledgement in the form of a grunt he stood up, walked over to the table and sat across from Anna. Her loving smile broke through his sleepy exterior and caused him too to smile. "What's for dinner?" He asked before removing the silver cover from his food.

"It's potato dumplings with beef and gravy." She said smiling. She knew full well that it was something he enjoyed and that no matter how hot out it was he would enjoy the hearty meal after a long day's work.

He ate hungrily, cheeks packed like a chipmunk as he chowed down his plate of food. Anna wondered if she should have arranged for dessert, but as he finished off his mug of beer and fell back into his chair moaning out a contented sigh. She knew that he was done, and a light chuckle escaped her lips from the sight of his voracious appetite being sated and reducing him to act like one of the contented palace kittens.

"Full?" She asked quirking one brow as she looked over at her husband. She was still finishing up her small plate of food, but in truth she wasn't overly interested in it. She had eaten a rather large lunch and she was not yet truly hungry. She was however interested in him and at the moment her eyes were wandering over his relaxed body. She smiled as she thought about what he looked like without his clothes on. The last time she had seen him completely and entirely bare was on their wedding night, and frankly she was looking forward to seeing it again.

Kristoff just laughed and looked at her. He was pleased that she was in a good mood. Something had been seemingly bothering her for the past few days and it was good to see her in such good spirits. He loved it when his feisty little redhead smiled.

Setting her fork onto her plate and pushing back her chair she stood up and walked over to Kristoff. Now that he was adequately fed, she could truly put her plan into action.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Kristoff asked innocently. He likely thought that they would be spending yet another night talking or sitting in the library studying together. He had no idea that Anna had other plans and some ulterior motives for an early dinner.

She tugged on the back of Kristoff's chair in hopes of pulling him further away from the table in a single graceful move. She had a plan and a method of seduction all planned out, however as per the usual Anna had not quite planned realistically. Kristoff, even in a chair that usually slid quite easily, proved to be simply too much for Anna to move. He was all bulk and weight and muscle, something she knew but had not accounted for when she tugged at the seat he was sitting in. As a result her pull had served only to unbalance her and make Kristoff turn to look at what she was doing. Unfortunately for Anna this combination caused rather poor outcomes with her landing squarely on her bum while Kristoff had turned just in time to watch.

Anna fell to the ground with a thud. Kristoff would have laughed at her clumsiness at any other time, but right now he had to check to see if she was okay. She had landed with a rather hard impact and he needed to ensure that she was alright.

"Anna!" Kristoff shouted as he jumped up for the chair that Anna had been trying to shift mere moments before. "Are you alright?"

Anna, more embarrassed than actually hurt looked up at her husband, who had quickly taken a knee at her side. "Uh huh." She said softly as tears welled in her eyes. That fall had hurt, but she was more upset in the failing of her plan.

Kristoff sighed and pulled Anna in towards his chest. This was not the first time she had fallen in front of him and it would not be the last. He did not marry Anna for her grace, and in fact he found her clumsiness charming. So long as it did not get either of them killed of course. "Then what's wrong Anna?" He asked, feeling her little tears wet his chest. It was a general statement, but it encompassed so much.

"I was trying to be.." Anna stopped short, embarrassed.

"Trying to be what?" Kristoff asked immediately. He wanted to get to the bottom of things.

"Sexy." She said quietly, her voice barely a whisper out of embarrassment.

Kristoff stifled a laugh as he pet her hair. Of course she was trying to be sexy, lord only knew what she had been trying to do before she fell. Struggling to keep his laughs silent he wondered whether or not she knew that she was always sexy in his eyes. He had seen her morning face complete with bed head and drool, and he still found her sexy.

"Why?"

Anna, already red turned a few shades more towards crimson. "Because I want to have a baby." She said quietly.

Kristoff immediately stopped his internal laughter, he had known that this was coming, but he wasn't sure when. Of course they had talked about having children. They both wanted at least two and frankly now that he was part of the royal family it was rather expected of them to create heirs to the Arendelle throne. "Anna, we were going up to the cabin this weekend, why would you?" He cut short, unsure of what to say next.

Anna shrugged sheepishly, "I guess I just thought that now was a good time."

Kristoff looked at the crown princess of Arendelle long and hard. He knew that she had put planning into all of this, and he knew that she was feeling upset in the failure of her plan. Scooping her up into his arms, he stood up and dipped his head down to kiss her on the forehead before crossing the room. "Anna, anytime is a good time." He kissed her again. He was usually the logical one of the two. He was the one who said things like 'no Anna this is a completely and totally inappropriate time for us to do this' , but in truth when it came to him and her making love, there was no logic for him. He did not need a reason to make love to her, and he didn't want one. He just wanted her down to the very core of his being and while he needed no other reason than that, he did enjoy the excuse of wanting to have children.

Plopping her down on the bed before walking around the room to blow out candles and lanterns, he knew that she was a little bit shocked. She seemed fully surprised that he would be so eager to make love with her. Why was she so surprised? He wondered this seriously in his mind. Just because they hadn't had sex since their wedding didn't mean that he didn't want to, in fact it was quite the contrary. He really, really wanted to make love to her, but he wanted her to initiate it, just to be sure it was what she truly wanted.

Returning to their bed he climbed in beside her. She had fully regained her composure at this point and was entirely ready for him upon his return. No sooner had he laid down next to her that she pounced upon him. Her lips were on his as soon as he hit the bed.

He groaned into her kiss and she was being far from gentle in her love, as if she were trying to make up for falling earlier when it was her intention to pounce on him. She wasn't looking for sweetness right now, that would come soon. What she wanted in that moment was heat, friction, and lust combined with the love that she could see in his eyes.

Kristoff kissed back with the same intensity that Anna had started out with. He wanted to show her that she was sexy to him whether or not she fell on the floor when she tried to seduce him. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him, because their relationship went beyond telling. He wasn't a bard despite his lute. He was not the type of man for overly honeyed words. He might sing Anna songs and tell her how beautiful she was, but he was an ice harvester, not a poet. He worked with his hands, and as this was true, he wasn't afraid to show her all the things that he could do with them.

Anna tangled her fingers into Kristoff's hair as she kissed him, tugging at the strands sensuously, but not in a manner that would be overly rough. She knew that she was clumsy, it was something she lived with every day. However she would not allow her clumsy nature to cause harm to Kristoff, and as such she made sure not to tug too hard. Her other hand slid up the back of his undone shirt, fingers feeling their way across sculpted strong muscle.

Kristoff tangled his fingers into Anna's hair much as she had done with his, however he did not tug at the waves of red hair before him, instead his other hand gripped forcefully at her hip. He would not squeeze hard enough to hurt her, but he wanted to hold her tightly and never let go.

"Kris!" Anna interjected, breaking their kiss as he pulled her body tighter to his. She squirmed away from him a little bit, not trying to truly break away, but rather trying to move enough so that she could liberate herself from her gown.

"Hmmm?" He asked as his lips slid from her lips down her neck and to her collarbone. He didn't have much experience, but he could just read Anna at times, she was like a picture book to him with pop up pages. It was easy to see what she wanted, and she was the same way with him.

Finally pulling away from the hot kisses that he had been placing down her neck, Anna pulled at the stays on her gown and eventually rid herself of it with the assistance of Kristoff's roughly calloused hands. She was ready to take control of the situation as soon as the yards of green fabric hit the floor.

She shoved him down onto his back and by some miracle it worked this time. Not taking a moment to be thankful that her plan was finally coming together, Anna straddled him. She wore nothing but a slip and a corset, her crinoline had already gone to the ground with the dress, and she meant business now.

Kristoff sucked in breath as his head hit the pillow at the top of the bed and Anna climbed atop him. She was being forceful tonight, and if the pressure he was feeling in his pant was any indication, he was rather enjoying it. He groaned as she, over top of him began to grind her hips back and forth against him. "Ahhhh." He moaned out, still somewhat unused to feeling her on him. "Anna, I." He couldn't finish the sentence before she helped him lean up against the headboard so that she could sit on his lap, facing him in order to continue her aggressive assault on his self-control.

"What?" She asked coyly, glad to be the one in charge as she rubbed her body on his. "Do you have something to say Kristoff?"

He moaned again, wondering where she had learned to be so damned sexual. "What's gotten into you?"

"Hopefully you soon." She retorted though this was less sure than the actions she was performing. Exploring and trying new things to please Kristoff was one thing, but talking dirty was something completely and entirely new for her.

He was absolutely shocked in her use of words, but not shocked enough that he didn't want to regain control. He lifted Anna with his two strong arms and pulled her off his lap and onto the bed beside him. This would not last for long, but he needed a moment of respite to take off his shirt and pants.

Anna, watching him bare himself to her did the same, removing her slip and corset until she was bare, as was he.

"Anna." Kristoff asked panting. He had yet to catch his breath and he was excited to see what would happen next. That was of course if she allowed something further to occur. "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

Anna looked into Kristoff's eyes and saw the seriousness within them. It was sweet of him to ask. They were still new as far as making love to one another was concerned. This was only their second time. However as much as she appreciated his care with her she knew that this was indeed what she wanted. She would not have seduced him if she had felt otherwise.

"I'm sure." She said with more confidence than she had expected, "are you?"

Kristoff responded with a nod. Of course he was ready. In fact he was fairly sure that he had been born ready to be with her at that point. Everything between them, despite the fact that they were both rather awkward, was more natural than anything else had ever been for him.

Anna smiled as he nodded. "Then put a baby in me Mr. Bjorgman."

Kristoff smiled back, surprised to find himself playing along. "Gladly Mrs. Bjorgman."

His hands ran over the smooth bareness of her body, feeling every curve relying on his instincts and memories of the last time in which they had made love to work as a guideline. There was no reason why making love to his wife couldn't be both practical and enjoyable. And enjoy it he did.

Anna moaned as Kristoff's hand cupped the cheek of her ass and gave it a squeeze. He loved to touch her, and she loved the feeling of his hands being all over her. Feeling the need to reciprocate his touch Anna reached her hand around to squeeze his inner thigh, dangerously close to his manhood. She had found his especially sensitive in that area on their last nighttime dance between the sheets.

Kristoff felt Anna's hands on him as he moved the arm he had wrapped around her to a position that gave him more access to her sensitive areas. Pleasurable shivers ran down his spine as his hand removed itself from her rear and made a smooth transition to the place where she wanted him most.

Anna sucked in air and moaned out rather loudly and Kristoff slid his thumb over her clit and began to make soft circular motions before he decided a better plan of attack was to slide his fingers inside her completely. She bucked her hips and whined out in need as he went to work preparing her. He could feel her wetness coating his fingers as her stroked her.

"Kris!" Anna shouted as she tried to regain control over herself. His touch was absolutely and entirely intoxicating. He made her feel so much more pleasure than she ever imagined feeling before, and she wanted to do the same for him. Taking him into her hand she began to rub up and down his shaft, slowly at first, but gaining speed as he began to moan out as she was.

When they both knew the other could not any longer handle the need they had to be truly together, Kristoff removed his digits slowly and one at a time from Anna. She watched, loosening her grip on him as he licked each finger, slowly and individually. She couldn't stand to see him taste her without pouncing upon him. Grabbing his shoulder she pulled their bodies together so that they were laying on their sides, his skin flush against hers.

"Kristoff please." She said softly as she looked up into his eyes. She wanted him so badly that she was pleading.

Kristoff, despite his mask of control was being driven absolutely mad by Anna's beauty and body. He could scarcely believe that this was the same woman he had married, because though this wasn't the first time that they made love, he had never felt quite this way before. "I know." He said breathlessly, he was more than ready.

They took a moment to breathe and look into each other's eyes before they continued. Something about this was just so much more intimate than they had been in the past. Something about ever touch was hotter, more electric, and yet it wasn't just sex. It meant something to them both, they had a reason. It was the cause of the chaotic nervousness and urgency; they were planning to bring a child into the world with their love. That thought was playing in the back of their minds as they began to do what they had set out to do.

Kristoff knew Anna was ready, though he did pause for one moment to ensure this, as did Anna. They shared a knowing gaze, ensuring that each was truly ready for what they were about to do. That they were both prepared for the risks and benefits that were associated with it. A child might come of their union, or perhaps not, maybe things would work out the first time, or perhaps they would have to try again, it was a scary thought either way. Looking to one another, however they were both prepared to make the leap.

"Yes." Was the only thing uttered from Anna's lips before Kristoff rolled her onto her back. It was all that she needed to say because it was all that Kristoff needed to hear. Their relationship was a healthy one in such a way that they made near constant declarations of consent to one another throughout the entire process of having sex. It was something that they had agreed upon the first time they had lain together, and it was something that would continue as long as their time together on this Earth did, perhaps even longer.

Kristoff spread Anna's thighs with his hands, his rough calloused fingers brushing over her soft skin. She put up no protest as he did so, more than prepared for what would come next.

He climbed atop her, resting his weight equally on his knees and his one palm as the other hand grasped at his manhood, positioning it at her entrance. This was usually where he would ask if she were ready again, however Anna's nod came before he could even speak. She was prepared, willing, and able, bucking her hips up as soon as she felt the very tip of his shaft touch her opening.

He went slow, despite her hips bucking and general moans of pleasure and impatience. In contrast however once he was inside of her he could not help himself but get swept up in her spirit. "Anna!" He moaned in a deep rumble as she ground into him. He was thrusting into her at an increasing rate knowing that missionary was the quickest way to get Anna off. It took him a little bit longer that way, having to focus a lot of his energy on keeping himself above her, but it was best because he got to see her every reaction and give her plenty of pleasure before he got off.

They had tried a few other positions in the past few months of their marriage, however Anna had to admit to being a missionary girl. She panted and moaned as Kristoff thrusted into her again and again. She did so love the feeling of his manhood filling her, him sliding into her like a sword into a sheathe, all the way up to the hilt. She loved the feeling of being completely joined with her husband, mind, body and soul.

"Kris!" She shouted out as he pushed into again, this time faster and harder than before. "Kris please! I think I'm going to…" She moaned as he continued his work on her. He knew exactly what to do to her though they were still reasonably new to the act of "rolling in the hay" as it was sometimes called. It had already been that for them in a literal sense once or twice since their wedding, and if Anna weren't so positively overwhelmed in that moment she might have taken a moment to appreciate how much better said acts were in a bed and how nearly impossible it was to get all the hay out of her hair during past adventures of erotic nature.

Kristoff moaned to hear Anna say his name, he loved it when she shortened it that way in the throes of passion. "Anna!" He shouted, "go ahead, just ah!" He could barely contain himself as she continued to buck and grind with his every thrust. They would certainly sleep well tonight after all was said and done. All their energy was completely and entirely concentrated on the act that they were performing in that moment.

Anna could not hold herself back as waves of pleasure completely and totally erased her senses. She could not control the stream of oh gods, Kristoffs, and general unintelligible words and sounds that escaped from her lips as she came, and she was largely unsure of her name or how one even properly spoke for a minute or so after as Kristoff continued to make love to her, prolonging the torrents of pleasure rolling through Anna from her center to her toes and head.

Kristoff, who could not continue much longer than moments after Anna had begun to orgasm, came not too long after. As he did he felt as if everything in the world had gone silent, as if there was nothing more than him and her, and the wonderful feeling of filling her with him. He moaned out her name as she ground her hips into him as he finished. She was not about to simply lie back and allow him to have his way with her without a little of her help. There were no words for the way Kristoff felt as he looked into her eyes while he came. He saw nothing but love, faith, and pleasure in her blue eyes, and he hoped that she saw the same in his.

After they had both finished and had caught their breath, Kristoff pulled himself from Anna and fell to her side. There was scarcely a second between Kristoff hitting the mattress with a soft thud and him using the last of his strength and energy to pull Anna to him tightly.

Anna, resting naked in his arms, pulled a blanket to cover both of their bare forms. Though it was the middle of summer, night and its coolness had begun to set in, cooling the dewy sweat and moistness on their skin. Snuggling into Kristoff's side like a puzzle piece Anna took a moment to consider the feeling of being completely and totally joined with her love. For the first time in her life Anna could not find the words to say how she felt and instead said nothing.

Anna fell asleep far faster than Kristoff would have imagined, but he wasn't about to complain. He was entirely beat himself. He wasn't entirely sure that he would wake up the nest morning or perhaps for a whole week if he thought that it wouldn't raise suspicion. Chucking a bit at the thought he leaned down to kiss his wife on the forehead, brushing a lock of red hair off her face with the side of his hand.

Touching Anna so tenderly in her sleep Kristoff could not help but admire again her beauty as he did every day. He took a moment to ponder what their child would look like. Though he knew that there was no guarantee that Anna would indeed become pregnant from that night's escapade, Kristoff had hope. He had always wanted a family to call his own, he had always wanted children and as much as he hated to think it, he would rather like to have a son. Of course he would love a daughter just as much as he would love a son, and if they did have a boy he knew that he and Anna would want to try again for a girl, however he wanted to have a boy first. If his daughter was to be as beautiful and fair as her mother he would want her to have big brother to look out for her. However he was sure that with their combined genetics, a daughter would be equally as intelligent, strong, and capable as Anna.

On that note Kristoff smiled and blew out the final remaining candle that sat alone on their bedside table. Clean up could wait for the morning, and Kristoff was absolutely and entirely ready for a good night's sleep. Settling a hand unconsciously on Anna's lower stomach Kristoff fell asleep, mind full of dreams of rambunctious children and his soon to be life as a father.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this one. It was a lot of fun to write! I love reviews and would like to see some if you have a moment. I should be posting a bit more after finals week (if I survive).<p> 


End file.
